Of flesh and blood
by Araane
Summary: Faisons le d'chaire et de sang. Faisons le. Faisons le. Faisons le d'chaire et de sang. My fair Lady. Joyeux Halloween.


**_31 Octobre 2013_**

 _Un murmure s'élevait dans la petite pièce. Tel une mélodie glaciale il se répercuta contre les murs de la petite chambre, puis du couloir. Alors que la nuit était tombé depuis déjà quelques heures, la chanson commençait à devenir distincte. Faisant de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha un lieux sinistre. Alors que l'aiguille de la grosse horloge dans la salle de repos bougea, affichant trois 3h du matin. La chanson fut clairement chantée, d'une petite voix fluette, pourtant rauque et empreint d'une tonalité morbide._

 ** _ **Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
Faisons le. Faisons le.**_**

 _Tous le service hospitalier s'avaient très bien d'ou provenaient cette voix. De la chambre 66. Il s'agissait de celle d'Uzumaki Naruto, un jeune adolescent de 19 ans. Il était arrivé dans leur service deux ans plus tôt. Un garçon blond aux yeux vide, un vide bleu. Trois cicatrice sur chacune de ses joues, des cernes bien encré sur son visage. Et un regard qui semblait ailleurs, dans un monde où personne ne pouvaient aller._

 ** _ **Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
My fair Lady.**_** ** **  
**** **  
** _Chaque années, à 3h du matin, le 31 octobre, le garçon ce m'était à chanter cette chanson. On racontait beaucoup de choses. Qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Qu'il avait été témoin de meurtres. Que ses yeux étaient capables de voir le mal. Et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais une chose était sur, Naruto Uzumaki avait perdue la raison. Il n'était plus le garçon que ses parent avaient décrit comme enjoué, souriant, chaleureux, généreux ou encore plein de vie. Non. Naruto Uzumaki était vide, sinistre et donnait froid dans le dos._

 _La première fois que le garçon c'était mit à chanter, les infirmiers avaient bien essayés de le faire taire, de l'arrêter. Mais le blond c'était alors jeter sur eux, mordant leur chaire à sang et rigolant en voyant le liquide rouge. Depuis ce jour, le petit blond était enfermer dans sa chambre et seul Iruka osait encore aller le voir. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années avait vue le garçon arrivé. Dès le premier jour, il avait eu se long frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Quand il avait croiser le regard bleu, il avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un mer d'honneur, de sang et de crime._

 _Il avait lut dans les journaux que ce jeune homme avait été retrouver dans le gymnase de son Lycée, couvert de sang avec à ses côté un crâne humain et une poupée ensanglantée. L'affaire n'avait pas été trop ébruité, mais il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu un mort. Personne ne s'avait ce qui c'était passer. Le seul capable d'expliquer les faits était enfermer ici, et présumer coupable de ce meurtre. Mais si il y avait bien une chose que redoutait Iruka, c'est que le matin arrive. Les deux dernière années, chaque 1er novembre ils avaient retrouvés un crâne humain et une poupée auprès du garçon. Et personne n'arrivait encore expliquer le pourquoi du comment._

 _Dans sa petit chambre Naruto Uzumaki ce balançait d'avant en arrière. Il continuait de chanter ça chanson, comme un chant mortuaire. Il se balançait juste d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, fixant un point invisible pour les autres devant lui. Mais pour lui... Lui il le voyait, face à lui avec son sourire écœurant. Il le sentait près de lui, lui léchant la joue, chantant cette chanson._

 ** _ **Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
Faisons le. Faisons le.  
Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
My fair Lady**_**

 _Il arrêta alors de chanter un instant pour partir dans un rire incontrôlable et encore plus sinistre que ça chanson. Un rire venant de loin, venant de l'enfer lui même. Un rire digne des plus grand assassins. Naruto Uzumaki rigolait. Puis, il s'arrêta brutalement de rire et de ce balancer, il regarda vers le plafond ce figeant un instant. Et doucement il recommença à chanter, reprenant son balancement interminable._

 ** _31 Octobre 2011_**

Halloween. Pour l'occasion le Lycée de Konoha avait organiser une réception pour ces élèves. Le gymnase avait alors été changer en véritable décor de fête. Les murs avaient été couvert d'immense draps noir, des tables avait été dressées elles aussi parées de nappes noirs, semblant être parfois prise par des toiles d'araigné chacune d'entre elles ce tenaient fièrement de grands, et magnifique chandelier d'argent. Le haut plafond avait lui était changer en ciel étoilé avec un beau clair de lune.

Pour cette occasion spéciale tous les élèves avaient fait l'efforts de revêtir leur plus beau costumes. Donc quand Naruto Uzumaki entra dans la salle, il vit des sorcières, des loups, des lutins, des démons, des cyclope, des fantômes, ou autres personnages de films d'honneurs. Il vit aussi des vampires, et parmi eux le plus beau de tous. Sasuke Uchiwa, son actuel petit ami du quel il était très amoureux. Il avança vers lui, souriant. Quand l'autre le vit, il lui rendit son sourire et une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur il l'embrassa doucement, sous le regard jaloux de plusieurs filles. Car oui, il était avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Et Sasuke Uchiwa était convoité par filles et garçons, et pourtant il était avec lui.

\- Tu es beau - prononça le blond  
\- Sasuke souri - Toi aussi

En effet le blond était habillé d'un costume de renard, ce qui ce mariait avec plaisir à ses cheveux blonds et faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus.

La soirée battait son pleins quand le brun s'approcha de son amant par derrière. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains et le rapprocha de lui, mordillant un instant son oreille. Naruto sourit, Sasuke avait prit cette habitude de lui mordre l'oreille. Il ce tourna pour échanger un baiser avec son vampire.

\- Tu viens, avec Kiba et les autres on va jouer, un test de courage - dit Sasuke  
\- On sort alors ? - demanda le blond  
\- Oui, on va aller dans la petite forêt à côté - lui indiqua l'autre  
\- Si je suis avec toi ça me va

Sasuke lui prit la main et les deux garçons disparurent de la salle. Une fois dehors ils se mirent tous d'accord, le premier groupe arrivé à la maison de l'autre côté du bois avait gagner, il pourrait alors donner un gage au groupe arrivant en dernier. C'est donc confiant et amusés que les deux amant pénétrèrent dans les bois.

Il faisait froid. Naruto se rapprocha du brun, lui prenant la main alors qu'il était de moins en moins rassuré. Sasuke souria devant la réaction de son petit ami et lui resserra la main, tendis qu'il apercevait la maison. Ils ne mirent pas de temps à arrivé, Sasuke se tourna alors vers Naruto.

\- On entre ?  
\- Quoi ? - il regarda la grande maison - Je...  
\- Aller je suis avec toi  
\- Bon d'accord

Les deux amant pénétrèrent dans la maison. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un grincement sinistre alors que Naruto sursautait. Il observa les lieux. Ils ce trouvaient dans le hall d'entré, les mur était délabrés et le plafonds haut au dessus de leur tête. Quand ils avancèrent dans le couloir, Naruto remarqua les chandelles accrochées au murs. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il resserra son main dans celle du l'Uchiwa, ce collant un peu plus à lui.

Naruto se sentait mal. Il avait cette impression désagréable d'être observé. Il sursauta et s'arrêta, il avait entendue un bruit. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de jouer déjà ? Il frissonna et prit une grande inspiration. Puis tout alla trop vite pour lui. En quelques secondes la main de Sasuke n'était plus dans la sienne, il ne le vit plus, une douleur lui tira la nuque et plus rien.

Ou était-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il voulue porter ses mains à cette dernières, mais elles étaient entravées, derrière son dos. Il était bien conscient maintenant, ses pieds aussi avaient été immobilisés. Il était assit sur une chaise, dans le noir. Sasuke ? Ou était passer Sasuke.

\- Bébé - l'appela alors la voix familière de son homme  
\- Sasuke ? Sasuke ! - cria Naruto - Je...Je suis attaché !  
\- Ca va aller - il prit une inspiration - Calme toi et regarde moi Naruto

Le blond ce calma comme il pouvait, cherchant dans le noir le regard de son amant. Il le trouva vite. Il était devant lui, allonger sur une table en bois. Il avait les mains et les jambes attacher à cette dernière par des sangle, l'image de son homme écartelé lui traversa alors l'esprit. La pièce ou ils étaient était remplis d'étagères avec des poupées toutes plus réaliste les unes que les autres. Dans un autre contexte le blond aurait put les trouver belles.

\- Sasuke... C'est plus drôle on arrête  
\- Je... - il le regarda - Naruto, regarde moi et concentre toi sur moi

Mais le blond ne put le faire, il entendit les gonds de la porte. Il tourna la tête et vit alors une silhouette noir. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et une faible lumière illumina la pièce. Naruto distingua mieux Sasuke, il vit alors les accessoires posés sur une petite table, il en avait déjà vue des comme ça, oui, dans les salles opératoires. Son regard ce reporta sur l'homme qui s'approchait de lui avec une petit sourire.

\- Ne... Ne le toucher pas - fit alors le voix de Sasuke  
\- Na-ru-to-chan - dt la voix enjoué - Aime tu Sasuke-kun ? - demanda l'homme  
\- Naruto pleurais - Ou...Oui - hoqueta t-il, il avait peur  
\- Oh... - son regard était presque triste - Dommage

L'homme lui lécha la joue et rigola avant de s'approcher de la seul armoire présente dans la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de mannequin miniature qu'il déposa près de ses accessoires. Il prit alors place sur une chaise et s'avança vers le brun.

\- Et toi Sa-su-ke-kun ? - demanda l'homme - Tu l'aime ?  
\- Oui - affirma le brun sur de lui  
\- il sourit - Alors veux tu mourir ou que je le tue ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et les posa sur le blond. Naruto était ligoté à une chaise et il voyait bien dans son regard la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. Oui il avait peur, mais Naruto était encore plus terrorisé que lui. Il aimait Naruto, de toute son être, son corps ne voulait que lui. Alors oui, si il pouvait donner sa vie il le ferait. Mais à cette instant précis il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir entraîner le blond dans ce jeux stupide, à cause de lui ils allaient tout les deux y passer, il le s'avait l'autre ne laisserait aucun d'eux s'en sortir.

\- Tuez moi ! - fit alors Naruto - Ne le touchez pas !  
\- HAHAHAHA

L'homme était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il s'arrêta comme il avait commencé, soudainement. Il prit alors un des scalpels qui ce trouvait sur sa table, il réajusta ses gants et commença à trancher doucement la peau blanche du brun allongé. Il ce retenue pour ne pas crier, mais son souffle fut coupé par le cris que poussa Naruto.

Ses joues étaient noyés de larmes. Il avait mal. Son corps le brûlait et hurlait de douleur, chaque endroit ou la peau avait été enlever le brûlait comme de l'acide. Il ne supportait plus la douleur. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Alors que les forces le quittait il vit un couteau passer devant ses yeux, alors que sa tête tombait lourdement sur le côté, son regard posé sur le blond qui ne bougeait plus. Il pouvait voir ses membres trembler, il pouvait le sentir partir alors que c'était lui qui avait mal. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui montrer ça, il devait être fort pour lui.

\- Bébé - souffla t-il de sa voix enroué

Lentement il vit la tête blonde ce relever, et les yeux azur tomber dans les siens. Ils étaient vide. Il ne reconnaissait pas son petit ami, il avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de... Depuis combien de temps était-ils là ? Il ne s'avait pas. Mais son blondinet si beau, si rayonnant avait prit dix ans en peut de temps. Sasuke rassembla toutes ses forces pour lui sourire moyennement.

\- Bébé regarde moi - fit le brun

\- Ca va aller - il sentit le couteau en dessous ses pectoraux - Regarde moi dans les yeux - il se mordit la lèvre  
\- Sasuke...  
\- Bébé - il n'en pouvait plus - HAAAAAAAA  
\- SASUKE ! - hurla Naruto

Naruto ne vit que ces lèvres prononcer dans le vide un "je t'aime" sourd aux oreilles du blond. Alors qu'il voyait les yeux du brun se révulser, une odeur désagréable emplis la pièce. Il entendit alors un bruit, comme quand il avait mit les mains dans la gélatine en chimie. Son regard ce baissa aux pieds de l'homme, il vit avec horreur du sang, et... Il vomit. Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put, espérant qu'il allait ce réveiller de ce cauchemars. Non, c'était bien la réalité. Il était bien ligoté à une chaise. Il s'agissait bien des intestins de Sasuke pars terre. Sasuke était bien...mort... Sa tête lui tourna, il perdit connaissance.

 ** _ **Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
Faisons le. Faisons le.  
Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
My fair Lady**_** ** **  
**** **  
**Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux de nouveau il était toujours attacher. Mais il était assit dans un camion, ses yeux mirent un moment à ce faire au noir. Quand il vit enfin il vomit de nouveau. A côté de lui ce trouvait le corps de Sasuke, ou ce qu'il en restait. Un carnage. La peau avait été enlever de son corps, son estomac était toujours grand ouvert et là ou aurait du ce trouver ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que deux trou noir et ensanglanté.

Il vomit. Il vomit. Il vomit.

La voiture fit un dérapage et prit un virage trop serré. Le corps vide sauta et se retourna ce collant sur le blond. Naruto ne supporta pas, il hurla de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ce perde dans lui même. Ses yeux bleu perdirent leur éclat, et le silence revint à l'arrière de la camionnette. L'Uzumaki fixait un point vide, caressant ce qui restait dans cheveux de l'Uchiwa s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il ne vit même pas que la tête qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était plus rattacher à son corps, non, il ne vit plus rien. Juste le vide et cette folie qui prenait peut à peut possession de lui.

La voiture s'arrêta. Le blond fut déposer dans le gymnase vide, avec une poupée et ce crâne qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Il ne faisait rien appart caresser le crâne et chantonner.

 ** _ **Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
Faisons le. Faisons le.  
Faisons le d'chaire et de sang.  
My fair Lady**_** ** **  
****

 ** _01 Novembre 2011_**

 _Iruka se frotta les yeux. Son service était enfin finit et pour son plus grand soulagement cette année tout c'était bien passer. Le blond n'avait pas hurler. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit Ino Yamanaka, une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver, hurler. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put, il la trouva face à la porte de la chambre de Naruto, assise contre le couloir. Iruka vint vers elle pour essayer de comprendre, il ce tourna alors vers la chambre. Il devina l'impacte qu'avait eu une tel scène sur la jeune femme._

 _Les murs étaient couvert du prénom Sasuke, écrit aux sang, Naruto ce trouvait assit au milieux de la pièce les doigts rouge. Ses ongles étaient déchiqueté, et il continuait à se balancer. Il avait arrêter de chanter, il continuait de fixer un point vide._

 _Iruka chercha dans la pièce, il y trouva encore une fois un crâne et une poupée. Il écarquilla les yeux, la poupée était un portrait du garçon qu'il avait vue dans les journaux. Sasuke Uchiwa. La poupée semblait faite de peau humaine et les yeux noir semblaient me fixer avec amour. Il vit Naruto ce redresser comme un enfant sur ses jambes, il ramassa la poupée qu'il prit dans ses bras et ramassa le crâne par les cheveux avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _L'infirmier ferma les yeux et referma la porte sur se spectacle sanglant._

 **Fin.**

 **Joyeux Halloween.**


End file.
